Trowa's pie
by Adaon
Summary: Duo gets a warning, don't touch Trowa's pie. No pairings


The preventers being a government organization meant there were a few things you could count on. You will be underpaid, you will work long hours, you will have to deal with many unpleasant things. Along the way, you do get a few perks to help make up for all the bad.

The cafeteria did manage to stock up on edible food. If you are a senior level agent, you even get access to a private lounge that you can eat in. It has its perks, big screen plasma, comfortable chairs, private refrigerator, and people without upper level clearance were not getting access in to steal whatever you brought in from home. Duo Maxwell is one such person with access.

It was a good day so far, and being lunchtime just made it better. Duo was humming something to himself and gave a little wave to the other men in the room when he arrived. Wufei was nearly finished with his lunch, and Trowa appeared to be just starting in on his. Duo made his way over to the refrigerator intent on grabbing his leftover lasagna. Looking in to the oasis of edible substances, Duo located his and while reaching for it something else catches his eye. Inside of a clear tupperware container it sits: a piece of very delicious looking pie. Duo couldn't help his mouth watering just slightly at the sight. Then he made his first mistake, the simple off hand comment of: "That looks pretty good."

The response is immediate; Duo felt that somehow the temperature in the room just dropped 15 degrees. "Don't touch my pie." Those wer the word from Trowa in his most methodical and semi threatening voice. Then Duo made his second mistake, he looked up and over to where Trowa was sitting. Wufei looked slightly amused; Trowa looked ready to stab him with his fork.

Duo was slightly unsettled and gulped under the pressure of the gaze. It was clear he needed to say something in his own defense, so Duo said "I was just looking!" Trowa's glare lingered a few more seconds, then he returned to his salad. That was when Duo made his third mistake, he grumbled to himself "geeze, have a cow why don't ya..."

"Duo." Trowa's stern voice cut through him, "If you touch my pie, I will break the offending finger." Duo looked at Trowa as if he had grown a second head; this was very bizarre reaction for the man to have over a simple desert. Sure it looked good, but this was taking things too far.

As if sensing Duo about to make another mistake, it was Wufei he spoke up as he stood to throw his garbage away. "He's not bluffing Maxwell. Agent Weldon just lost his clearance for 2 months before you came in for the same offense. Since Barton can't change your status he would have to resort to physical action. I suggest you walk away from the pie and get on with your life."

The last part was called out over his shoulder as Wufei left, leaving Duo, and Trowa, who was still clutching his work as if it was a weapon. Then again, with Trowa Barton pretty much anything was a weapon. "Seesh Trowa, all that just for a piece of pie?"

"It's not 'just a piece of pie' Duo." Trowa stood and was walking closer, unconsciously Duo was backing up, and wondering about his chances of getting that fork out of Trowa's hands. "That pie, is filled with the freshest berries that were hand picked and never frozen. The crust was made by hand, from scratch, baked to just the right amount of flakey goodness. This is not some cheap store bought buy. This is a masterpiece of deserts with a taste that dances on your tongue.

"You can't just go buy one of these pies when you have a craving. I have to beg, plead, and many other demeaning things just to have a chance at one of these pies. I put a month's worth of effort in to getting this pie, and I'm going to enjoy every, last, bite, of MY pie. Are we clear on that?" By now Duo had backed up to the wall, and yet to think of a way to wrestle the fork out of Trowa's hands.

So Duo nodded his affirmative answer, and notice that Trowa immediately seemed to relax while taking the pie out of the fridge, and making his way back to the table to finish off his salad. Duo blinked, "I'm, going to, back out of the room slowly while looking at you as if a rabid animal that could attack at any given time now..."

Trowa didn't even look up. "Just as long as you don't touch my pie." 


End file.
